


A Bet

by djlee6



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, ZaDr, kazr, study session, submissive zim, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djlee6/pseuds/djlee6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small school project ends up escalating to something more. KaZr and ZaDr Lemon ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet

A random idea

older images based on Self Discovery

enjoy~

oooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

It began as a project. A project for health class, to be more specific. That's what had Zim on edge, Dib glaring at the text in front of him like it was his sworn enemy, and Keef sitting in between them feeling nervous at the growing thickness in the air. 

Clearing his throat, Keef smiled nervously. “S-so...It's going to be hard to get started if we're all moping,” 

“No one is moping,” Dib drawled. 

“I refuse to work with that,” Zim hissed, his arms crossed over his chest protectively, violet eyes narrowed at Dib. 

Dib scowled in response, looking up at the one sending him daggers. “That? Is that how you're going to address me? Seems kinda backwards considering you're the alien,” 

Keef frowned, fearing a fight. “Guys-” 

“How dare you!” 

...Too late...

“How dare I? It's not an insult if it's true,” 

“Going by that logic, you shouldn't be offended if I say you're a big-headed moron!” 

“My head is not big, you lizard!” 

“Zim is not a reptile!” 

Keef was really glad that his family wasn't home. “Guys, calm down. Let's just focus on the project,” 

There was a moment of tenseness before Zim growled and stood, storming off. 

“Where the hell are you going?” Dib shouted. 

“To get some air!” Zim yelled back, not bothering to turn around. 

Keef flinched as the patio door slammed shut, leaving him alone with Dib. He sighed, looking over to Dib. “Do you have to get him all riled up like that?”   
“I didn't do a damn thing,” Dib said, laying back on the floor, his hands behind his head and his eyes shut, looking relaxed. “And even if I did, it wouldn't matter. He flips out no matter what I do or say,”

“But you're friends,” Keef pressed. “You should be happy and get along,” 

“For the millionth time, Keef, we aren't friends. Zim is just an alien,” Dib replied boredly. 

“So what if he is?” Keef groaned. “He's still Zim. Our classmate, our partner for the project...Plus..Don't you think he's cute?” 

Dib's eyes shot open and he looked at Keef as though the red-head had just declared that he invented the question mark. “Say what?”

Keef was grinning now. “Oh, come on! He's so adorable! Even when he's mad...Haven't you ever wanted to scoop him up and kiss him to death?” 

“No, I haven't,” Dib replied, sounding disgusted but a light blush on his cheeks as he looked away. “Zim is just...too different. Besides, Zim's race doesn't have family or friends. He doesn't understand relationships or anything. I can assure you that if you tried to touch him, he'd switch your lungs with parrot feathers,” 

“Is that a challenge?” Keef replied, smiling. 

“No,” 

“Oh, I think it is,” Keef replied in a sing-song voice. “How about a bet?” 

“A bet?” 

“Yeah. If I can convince you that Zim can get along with people, you have to promise that you'll get along with Zim, at least long enough for us to do this project. Deal?”

“You won't be able to pull it off,” 

“Does that mean yes?” 

“Does what mean yes?” 

Keef jumped at the sound of Zim's voice, not realizing he walked back in. “Hey, buddy! We were just talking about you. Come on and sit with us,” 

Zim glared again. “No, thank you. I just came back to say I was planning to leave. I have more important things to tend to that don't involve ignorant Earth-pigs,” he forced out, looking pointedly at Dib. Not that he'd admit it, but Dib's constant arguing was beginning to make Zim have a headache and an unexplainable pain in his cardiac-spooch. 

“Oh, come on!” Keef pleaded. “Dib was just talking about how he wanted to work with you!” 

Zim's eyes widened. “He was?” 

“I was?” Dib asked, perching himself on an elbow and laying on his side. Where the hell was Keef going with this?

“Yeah, he was,” Keef pressed on, knowing he caught Zim's attention. “So, come on and sit with us. We don't even have to work on the project right now. We can just...talk,” 

“Talk?” Zim, reluctant, couldn't help but take his seat again, curious. His eyes darted to Dib, not sure what to make of the situation. Had Dib really said he wanted to work with him? And if he did, then why was he arguing with Zim just a moment ago? 

“Yeah, talk,” Keef scooted closer to Zim, now barely and inch between them. Dib's eyes narrowed a bit at this, but he stayed silent. “I mean, you and me, Zim...We never hang out. Not like we used to. Don't you miss that?” 

Zim frowned. Sure, it would be nice to be treated like someone worthy of attention once in a while, but if he never got that attention from his own kind, what would be the point of looking to humans for it? “I can't say I've thought about it much,” he replied. It was a lie, but there was no way Keef would know that. 

Dib watched closely, trying to see what Keef was doing. Was there some untold message Keef was giving Zim? Something that they had that Dib had no idea about? Just how did the ever optimistic pain in the ass manage to calm Zim down so much in so little time? ...More importantly...could he learn to do that? 

“Oh, come on, now. You must get lonely in that big house all by yourself,” Keef pressed on gently. 

“I'm not lonely. I'm busy,”

“What's so important that you haven't bothered to date or have any friends?” Keef inched ever closer, making it so there was no visible space between them. Dib could see Zim instinctively tense and was tempted to rip Keef away from the small Irken but his curiousity stopped him. Keef eased an arm around Zim's waist, making Zim's eyes widen a fraction and look down in alarm at the apendage as though it was the most shameful thing he'd come into contact with. “Don't you ever think about...other things?” 

Zim's cardiac-spooch thudded wildly in his chest, blue growing on his cheeks. He looked back to Keef, catching something unrecognizable in those green eyes that were staring at him so intensely. Those eyes, though...They weren't looking at Zim's...They were looking somewhere else...Somewhere on Zim's face... He glanced at Dib, wondering if this was a trick, but instead he saw confusion on the Dib's face. Their eyes locked a moment and Zim suddenly became horribly ashamed. A small twinge of something struck in him, like it was his own fault that Dib was seeing him like this. It was embarrassing and frightening. “I don't know what you mean,” Zim replied, trying to make his voice forceful, but it came out rather broken. “I've had enough of this talking-”

“Am I making you nervous?” Keef teased, looking to Dib with a knowing look that still had Dib thrown for a loop. 

Zim's cheeks darkened. “No! Zim is never nervous!”

“I think you are,” Keef smiled, his other hand lifting Zim's chin, tilting the Irken's head back and making said alien look at the redhead with fear. His only experience with such contact had always resulted in pain...What was Keef planning to inflict on him? “You know what else? I think you're more innocent than you lead on. What do you think, Dib?” His eyes never left Zim's but he knew that he had the raven-hair's attention. Not willing to have Dib interupt before he won their 'bet', Keef quickly pressed his lips to Zim's making the Irken's eyes shoot to an impossible size as he froze in Keef's grasp, a surprised noise escaping his mouth. 

Dib's own golden eyes widened in shock as he jolted to sit upright. He didn't think Keef was serious about kissing Zim! “Keef! What the hell?” He exclaimed. Keef pulled back then, looking to Dib with a grin on his face, Zim looking like he was going to faint. “You don't just kiss people like that! What are you? Some kind of perv?” 

Keef just smiled, knowing he'd won. “But I thought...that Zim wasn't a person?” 

Dib's anger faultered a moment. “What?” 

“You said Zim was an alien,” Keef explained. “So what does it matter to you? Unless...” his grin grew, his eyes sparkling. “Unless...you'd finally be willing to tell Zim you like him,” 

“I do not!” Dib's cheeks turned red, not willing to admit his secret. 

“Really?” Keef shrugged, trying to look casual. “That's too bad. Because I like Zim very much,” He turned back to the flushed alien in his grasp. “Do you like me, Zim?” 

“I...” Zim was unable to process words at the moment. What on Irk was happening? 

“Zim, you're very beautiful, you know that?” Keef cut off, figuring flattery was the best tactic. He knew that Zim was pretty self-absorbed. Giving a compliment or two might ease his mind. He stroked Zim's cheek in a soothing gesture, noting how Zim's eyes lidded at the touch. “And even though Dib won't admit it, he thinks so, too. He must be really upset with me right now...Stealing your first kiss and all,” Keef pulled Zim even closer to him, running the hand that had been on Zim's cheek downward, making the Irken shiver. “Not that I planned it like this, really, but I have wanted to hold you, kiss you, for a long time now, Zim,” He slipped his sneaking hand just under Zim's shirt, making the other jump in surprise. In an attempt to calm Zim back down, Keef nuzzled into Zim's neck as he rubbed his thumb just along Zim's hip. “You really are innocent,” Keef teased. “I can hear it...The racing in your chest,” 

Zim swallowed nervously, his eyes having slipped shut in a futile attempt to escape reality. This wasn't happening. He was in his base, recharging. He wasn't in the Keef's house being touched like this...He wasn't being held so oddly while the Dib watched. But the heat from the body embracing his own, the feel of strange ungloved fingers on his skin, the way his cardiac-spooch didn't allow him to calm even though his PAK was working desperately to ease him into a state of clarity. It was so humiliating! So unthinkable! So...So...exhilerating! 

Dib was going to rip that stupid head from those stupid shoulders...but then he saw the subtle tilt of Zim's head, and this time it wasn't pushed or pulled into place. This time, it seemed like Zim...was actually welcoming his attention, despite the way those fake violet eyes were clenched shut. It was that small sign of submission that made Dib freeze before he could punch Keef's lights out. After all, he couldn't really save Zim from Keef if he didn't want to be saved, could he? Dib looked to see the addictive shade of blue painted on Zim's cheeks. In truth, Dib didn't even know Zim could blush...He just assumed that Zim was more...mechanical than that. Even though he had hoped otherwise...

He should leave...But something was stopping him. What the hell was he doing? How the hell did simple teasing get so...out of control? 

Keef chuckled, feeling Zim relax and eased his hand down to tug down at the hem of Zim's leggings as much as he could with the smaller one practically in his lap. He hummed in approval, adoring how Zim just gave in with such small gestures. He wasn't convinced that he'd gotten his way, though...He wanted to prove to Zim that Dib did indeed care and wanted Zim's affection...He only knew one way to make that happen. He just hoped that he didn't get killed for it. 

He swiped the books off the coffee table and swiftly moved to seat Zim right on top of it, the sudden shift in movement making Zim yelp in shock and fall back on the table. His eyes shot open and he was horrified to see Dib right above him, mirroring his bewilderment. Zim froze, his gaze locked on Dib's golden eyes that always seemed to be narrowed in disdain, save for this exact moment. Now there was a color on Dib's cheeks Zim had never seen before and had found that he rather liked it. 

Dib couldn't tear his eyes away from the alien looking up at him. Even though Zim was upside down from his perspective, he ran his eyes over Zim's features, having already memorized them years ago but finding it much easier to admire them now that Zim was quiet from shock, laying so close to him...Then his eyes drifted to those lips, open slightly as Zim let out each shuddering breath. And those fake eyes....

Dib frowned, reaching a hand up above Zim's face and slowly lowering it. Zim tensed at first, wondering if Dib would fight with him now, not expecting Dib to pull one of his contacts out, revealing his pink eye. Dib smiled reassuringly, setting the contact aside on one of the books on the floor before removing the other contact, setting it aside beside the other. Noting the strange look Zim gave him, Dib blushed lightly. “You, uh...You look better without 'em,” he explained, his voice soft. 

Zim timidly reached his own hand up to his face, his vision clearer without the scratchy contacts in. Now he could see Dib's face much better, taking notice of each hair on his chin and his stubble scattered across his strong jawline. It wasn't the first time that Zim found himself wondering what that stubble felt like...Keef's fur had felt nice...very soft...But Zim had the idea that Dib's would feel completely different...Something coarse to match the raven-hair's personality. 

Keef smirked, biting his lower lip. He could see the way Zim and Dib were looking at eachother...Now he just needed to give one more push in the right direction... He slowly eased Zim's leggings lower, making Zim blush again and prop himself up to see what the hell Keef was doing, tightening his legs together out of reflex. “Wh-what on Irk are you doing?” 

“I'm curious to see what an alien looks like here,” Keef commented as innocently as possible, swiftly tugging them down to be around Zim's knees. 

Zim yelped, moving his hands to cover himself. “K-Keef!” 

“Keef, what the fuck! He doesn't want you poking at him, you perv!” 

“Oh, come on, Dib, aren't you just a little curious~?” Keef gently pried Zim's hands away to expose what looked almost like a girl's lower regions, a small hint of wetness reflected. 

Dib's eyes glued to the sight and he shifted down to get a closer look. “Oh, wow...Zim are you a female?” 

Zim blushed a deep blue. “No! Of course not! Quit looking!” He tried to pull his knees up to cover himself, not sure what to think of Dib seeing him like this, let alone Keef.

Keef grinned at having Dib on his side now. “Look at this...Just a slit,” He reached towards it, stroking a single finger along it, relishing in the feeling of wetness. The contact ripped a mewl from Zim, making both Keef and Dib look up at Zim's face, the alien now submitting again, his eyes fluttering and his head tossed back. 

Dib, both aroused and mesmerized, moved to mimick Keef's previous action, only this time continuing the contact, stroking back and forth along the entrance, making more wetness seep from the moaning Irken. Dib held back a groan at the sight. The feel of soft skin, the sight of Zim in such bliss...He could feel his dick growing hard below. Spurred on, he slowly slipped his middle finger in. 

Zim's eyes shot open again, his back arching as he flayed to grab the edges of the coffee table, his hips bucking up. Oh dear Irk! 

Keef felt a violent shiver of pleasure run through him. This was the greatest moment in his life by far. Zim, in pleasure, on his table...So damn perfect. “Oh sweet mother of god,” Keef gasped. 

Dib vaugely heard, repeating his action, making Zim moan loudly again. Looking back to his fingers, he watched closely to see what movements got the most reaction. Slipping another finger in, he pumped slowly in and out, gaining an even better reaction, those green hips rocking to meet each touch. But as Dib kept going, he saw that something was growing from the tight slit, something that looked a lot like Zim's thin tounge, only larger, slipping out more and more. Humming softly in thought, he reached his other hand up and began trailing his fingers over the member, making Zim shriek. Dib shivered. “Ah...So you are a male...” He began stroking the erection, making Zim scream out. 

“Diib! Oh, Irk! Please!” Zim felt like he was on fire. He clenched onto the table so hard he felt he might break it. He couldn't help but adore how Dib's fingers moved on his sensitive skin, bringing him more pleasure than he felt possible. He was panting and gasping, wanting-needing-more and more. Hesitantly he looked down, barely making out Dib's reddened features, those gold eyes glued to his lower region. When they darted up to meet Zim's own pink eyes, Zim felt himself teeter right on that edge of pure exstasy before pulling back, making his eyes shut again. 

Keef grinned, noting how close Zim was to the edge. “Hey, give me some room,” he spoke up, patting the back of his hand on Dib's forearm. 

“For what?” Dib questioned. Still, he shifted to use his other hand to tease Zim, making the Irken whimper, that green form trembling. 

Keef wiggled his brows at Dib, givng him a knowing look before shifting to move. He pulled Zim's boots off and rid Zim of his leggins, setting them on the floor. The legs now free of the confines, Keef spread them even more, greatful that he seated Zim so close to the edge of the table. Without saying a word, he lowered himself, his nostrils full of Zim's scent before he swiped his tounge over the slit, making Zim squeal and clap his gloved hands over his mouth. 

Dib felt like he might faint. The look on Zim's face was priceless...He knew the Irken wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Grinning, he moved his hand faster, pumping hard. 

Keef chuckled. “God, Zim, you taste good,” He moved to keep licking at Zim's lower region, moaning at the taste. Sure, there was going to be evidence of Zim's excitement in his chin curtain, but he didn't care. If anything it was a privledge. Even moreso since Dib hadn't roundhouse kicked him yet. 

Zim couldn't take anymore. His head tossed and turned and the air felt too damn hot...even hotter than the way his skin felt walking around under this damn Earth's sun. He tried closing his legs but Keef's damn hands and mouth licking and rubbing along his slit and inner thighs made him only want them wider. And the way Dib's hand pumped him hard and fast made Zim's hips rock desperately, wanting that bliss so close. Still, he tried like hell to hold back, lifting the hem of his shirt to bite it in an effort to keep his various moans and screams back. 

Dib groaned at the sight, moving to rip the shirt edge from Zim's mouth, earning a pleading look. Dib didn't reply, instead swiftly moving to lock his lips with Zim's, making the Irken squeal again, those hands quickly wrapping around around Dib's neck, pulling the dark teen close. Feeling Dib's tounge in his mouth, tasting Dib's masculinity, that stubble tickling his own smooth skin...

Zim screamed into the kiss, his body spasiming and thrashing, cumming hard. Dib growled into the kiss, claiming Zim's mouth even harder as he kept moving his hard, his movements harsher. Keef gasped as he felt Zim's body tremble and tense. He pulled back, some of Zim's cum shooting onto his face and making him nearly cum himself. He looked up, his jaw slack in amazement as he watched Zim and Dib kiss passionately on his table. 

Keef grinned, his eyes fluttering as he fell back to the ground, loosing consciousness. 

Dib pulled back from the kiss hearing a thud and quickly spotting Keef on the ground, a stupid grin on the redhead's face. The sight brought Dib back to reality and he groaned. “Son of a bitch...” 

Zim gazed up at Dib curiously. “What?”

“Fucker planned the whole thing,” Dib explained, moving his hand, Zim's erection now slipping back into its slit. “Sorry, I...I got carried away with it,” 

Zim blushed, shrugging. “I-it's fine...” 

“No, it's not,” Dib sighed. “I took advantage, just like I told Keef not to do,” 

Zim bit his lip, looking away. Embarrassed, he pulled his shirt back down, trying to cover himself, his legs closed again. “I...I didn't...not like it,” he admitted quietly. 

Dib blushed lightly, chuckling. “Yeah, I noticed that much,” he replied. 

Zim looked back up. “Did...you...?” 

Dib cleared his throat, looking past Zim's face. “Y-yeah...I did...Caused a bit of a problem, but I did...” 

“Could...I maybe help with it?” Zim suggested timidly. 

Dib was quiet, eyes glued to Zim's for what seemed like an eternity...before he, too, fell back to the ground, having fainted. 

Zim sat up, shocked. “Oh, Irk...”


End file.
